elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Girnalin
|class = |services = |occupation = |location = Elden Root |region = Grahtwood |province = Valenwood |dlc = Base }} Girnalin is a Bosmer spinner residing in Elden Root in the region of Grahtwood. She tells stories about the Bosmeri god Y'ffre and the other metaphysics of Aurbis. Conversations What stories do you tell, then? "I do not spin in terms of 'whats' but rather 'whens'. The Now of the songs that fill me consider the sea and skies, and that sea and sky beyond those of Mundus—Aetherius. So I may speak on any of these concerns—for now." ;The Seas Tell me a story about the seas. "Y'ffre taught the birds to sing and the waves to lap against the beach. Through Y'ffre's song, he also gained sight-perception of all that occurs within the sight of birds and the reflection of waters, and he echoes their songs and crashing waves." Is there anything he doesn't hear or see? "Of course. He sees and hears nothing, for Y'ffre is now the Earth-Bones, the frame upon which Nature is laid or woven. His sight-perception and song-echo instead are loomed through his bones and woven into tapestries of song for we mortals study." How does this relate to the sea? "The Sea is all-enclosing, the water that encircles all of Mundus. The birds call out that which occurs over land to the sea, which reflects and echoes that song. Through the study of the Sea's mystery is it possible to interrupt Y'ffre's song-tapestry." How would I do that? "You already do, as do all mortals. Your frame of perception of the world is your own Bones, akin to the Earth-Bones. It is all possible to see into your own future and world as it is to immerse the Self in hysteria with no fear." What does that mean? "To sing a law, and then Speak into the heart of that law, convincing it of a subtle error and how it must change its own Self. This is how Nature's course—its own Sea—is shaped and reshaped over time. Such changes can affect the whole of Mundus." ;The Skies What stories can you tell about the skies? "The sky mirrors the sea, and the sea also reflects its mirror. Day, night, and the places between are the realm of the sky, as Y'ffre interpreted the time-law Anui-el established with Nirn. Thus, the sky bridges time and nature, and measures both." What does that mean? "Within each half of the sphere of reflection lies half of the potentialities of Nirn's way in any given moment. Each instant is a sea-state or sky-state. Each individual sees one or its other as weal or woe, and each moment can be turned on its side." What does turning a moment on its side achieve? "Each moment so turned becomes an island in your path. For example, the Dwemer, united, had their way in Dwemeris. But one clan—the Rourken, the wayward clan—struck anchor and sailed across the sky. Why do this? Mired in a sea, they sought the sky." Creating an island is a good thing? "Yes. Change is wrought in Nirn in six ways, and the turning of islands is one of these, often described by others in other terms. Of course, it is possible to acknowledge these ways without understanding them—to spin them is all I can do." ;Aetherius I want to hear a story about Aetherius. "Aetherius is the sea of light, the Immortal Plane, the origin of magic. Y'ffre sings not of Aetherius, but to it, weaving a song so beautiful that stars were compelled to dance and tinkle and sway. They still wink and blink in memory of that song." How do the stars relate to Aetherius? "They are Aetherius. Rather, the sun and stars are holes pierced into the veil of night by Magnus—and other spirits—seeking to escape Nirn. These holes permit Aetherius' light to enter our world. From theirs to ours does Magicka trickle." How do they twinkle and move across the sky, then? "Well, consider this. As Oblivion is a realm composed of realms, so, too, is Aetherius a bright sea with many realms within. Each of the stars is a window into these realms, and as realms move, so do they move. Or close, like doors." What realms do you mean? "Now, that is an enormous question I cannot answer. Many souls of morals become spirits of another sort in that place - and that is all I can say with certainty. As difficult it is to travel to Oblivion, it is far more to go to Aetherius." Appearance * Category:Online: Elden Root Characters Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Females